Obsession
by AuroraAbbie Snape
Summary: {Complete} Sequel to "My Boo." Even after seeing Hermione agian, he learns what being a little obsessed can do to the mind and heart.


**_Disclaimer-_** I do not own Harry Potter. The song is by Frankie J. featuring Baby Bash called "Obsession." I don't know that either.

**_A/N-_** This is the sequel to "My Boo." You have to read that before you can read this. It might now make any since if you don't or it might make perfect since…I don't know…

Lyrics- **bold  
**Flashbacks- _italics_

**Obsession  
****By Abbie Haven Snape**

Harry slipped into the soft cotton covers of his bed. He wasn't sure what to think at that moment. He just spent three hours with Hermione. Three hours with her. Her. His her. But she wasn't his.

He turned over to his side and closed his eyes. But they soon snapped open again as the images of Hermione-the Hermione now- played across his eyes. He had been right. She hadn't changed. She had the same light brow hair but it seemed to curl more now, right at the edges around her shoulders. Those honey brown eyes, sparkling with life, made him weak every time they would flash his way.

How could he have missed his shot with her? He had a whole year to ask her to be his girl. An entire year but he didn't. Looking back now, he wished he had. As he had hoped thought for three years now. Ever since she started going out with Ron. He should have acted then, not now that they are engaged.

He rolled over on his back and stared up at the ceiling. Why couldn't he stop thinking about her? Old memories played like a movie on his ceiling that didn't stop once he closed his eyes.

**Its early in the morning  
And my heart is really lonely  
Just thinkin bout you baby  
Got me twisted into things  
And I don't know how to take it  
But its driving me so crazy  
I don't know if its right  
I'm tossin turning in my bed**

He threw the covers off of himself, frustrated. All he wanted to do was sleep but he couldn't stop thinking about her to. He thought that he wanted to see her again but it became more painful being around her than it was to be apart. He knew he didn't forget her but he thought that he was okay with Hermione and Ron being together but he wasn't. Just seeing her again opened feelings that he thought he didn't exist anymore.

Turning to the right, all he found was an empty spot beside him. Oh how he wished he could have someone beside him; someone to hold him in the night, someone to call his. One-night stands never satisfied that want. Only one person could. The one that he couldn't have.

His eyes snapped open again. He was just beginning to admit to himself what was going on. What he was feeling, why he couldn't sleep. It was all becoming clear now and the events of hours ago meant even more now.

**Its 5 o'clock in the morning  
And I still cant sleep  
Thinkin bout your beauty it makes me  
Weak...  
I'm feeling hopeless in my home  
I don't know what to do but I think I'm in love  
Baby...**

_Harry's hands stop in mid motion to pick up a book at the voice. It was the same voice that was in his dreams almost every night. Glancing up, the girl dropped the book she just picked up._

"_Hermione?"_

"_Harry?"_

_They just stared at each other. Hermione was standing right in front of him, after two years of wondering about her. She quickly picked up the rest of the books and met his eyes._

"_Hi," offered Harry._

"_Hey," she said softly. "What are you doing here?"_

"_Here?" he asked a little surprise. "I live in Godric Hollow." He pointed to where the village of Godric Hollow was. He watched as Hermione eye's traveled to where he was pointing, widening every second._

"_You have got to be joking me," she whispered to her self._

"_What are you doing here?" he asked._

"_I live in Ambrosia Grove with Ron," she said turning back to him._

"_Right over there?" he asked. "With Ron?"_

_Hermione nodded. Harry was speechless. She had been less than five miles from him this whole time, and they had never seen each other. But she was living with Ron. Not that he didn't know that but hearing it from her lips made it tem times worse to hear._

"_Do you-"_

"_Care to get-"_

_The both smiled at each other. Two whole years and she was standing in front of him. He wasn't going to let her go so soon._

"_Do you want to get something to drink?" he asked rubbing the back of his neck. _

"_Could we just walk?" she asked, looking down at the ground._

"_Sure."_

_She smiled up at him. He ran his hand though his hair. It was going to be a long night._

**Amor no es amor (if this ain't love)  
Then what am I feelings (what am I doing wrong)  
Amor, no es amor (if this ain't love)  
Its just an illusion that I have in my heart**

Harry sat at the edge of his bed, hands running across his face. Sleep was an impossible task at the moment. It was snowing and they were going for a walk. It seemed that it was something she would want to do.

He remember how sweet her voice sounded as she told him how her life was like now. She even talked Ron. Ron. He never would have thought he would actually want to change places with him. To have what he has.

They seemed to be happy together but Harry was wondering when Hermione would stop telling herself that lie. He knew for a fact she wasn't happy. Ron was just there for her. She loved him, yes, but not enough to marry him. If he knew this, why couldn't she just admit to it?

**Now I know you're not my lady  
I'm just tryin to make this right  
I don't know what to do I'm going out of my mind  
So baby if u let me could I  
get you to say maybe we could ride together  
We could do this all night now  
Baby I wish ud understand  
Cuz I know he cant love u right, quite like I can**

He slipped his robe on, forgetting about sleep and walked into the living room and sat down. He couldn't explain what was wrong with him. Was Hermione happy? She seemed to though that could just have been an act. That what he hoped it was. Because if was, then he could take her away from Ron easily.

Harry shook his head, pinching the bridge of his nose. What the hell was he thinking? Of course she was happy. If she weren't, she wouldn't have stayed with Ron this long. No one would do that. She was content where he was and wasn't going to screw anything up.

The tug-a-war game his mind keep playing with him was crazy him insane, second by second. Each side wanted to win and the losing side would suffer…or maybe the winning side would too. And he didn't want either side to suffer.

He was beginning to feel like someone that had a drug or alcohol problem. Going back and forth between wanting it or trying to stay clean. But then again…maybe girls were like a drug. Or maybe the part of loving them.

Or it could be having an obsession with one.

**Its 5 o'clock in the morning  
And I still cant sleep  
Thinkin bout your beauty it makes me  
Weak...  
I'm feeling hopeless at home  
I don't know what to do but I think I'm in love**

"_Another one?" asked Harry, glancing down at her._

"_Yes. It's about Herbs and how you can use them in Potions. I know its been done a million times but I have some new methods," said Hermione with a small smile._

"_You never stop amazing me Hermione," he said with a slight smile._

_Hermione just looked at him before finally forcing herself to look away. "So what about you Quidditch star? What are you up to?"_

"_Basically what you see. Playing and being a bum."_

_She allowed a giggle to escape her lips. He closed his eyes, almost in pain as it drifted to his eyes. At least it was him that was making her smile and giggle._

"_No lucky lady?"_

"_No…" he said looking ahead. "My lady is making another man lucky."_

**Amor no es amor (if this ain't love)  
Then what am I feelings (what am I doing wrong)  
Amor, no es amor (if this ain't love)  
Its just an illusion that I have in my heart**

_Hermione just looked at the ground as they continued to walk. "I heard you and Lavender went out a couple times…"_

_Harry glanced down at her. "How do you know?" he asked with a raised eyebrow._

"_I work with her."_

"_She works at the Department of Mysteries though…"_

_Hermione smiled. "What? Did you think writing is all that I did?"_

"_Well-I-yeah, I did. I thought they would have said something in the paper if you were."_

"_That's why we are called Unspeakables Harry," she said giving him a slight push._

_He blushed a little, rubbing the back of his neck. "Yeah…but Lavender…never mind. I am just going to keep my mouth shut so I don't make my self look more like an idiot," he said smiling._

"_I don't think you could ever be an idiot Harry," said Hermione laying a hand on his arm._

_Harry looked down at her hand then back up to her eyes. "You sure about that?" he asked playfully._

_Hermione smiled and removed her arm. "Not as much as Ron can be at times."_

"_Oh, I remember. I think that if you keep calling him that enough he might have actually responded to someone when they yelled "idiot."_

"_That's horrible Harry! No matter maybe how true…"_

_Harry smiled. "So when is the wedding?" he asked, not sure if he wanted to know the answer._

"_Well…we either have to have it soon or in a while."_

"_And why is that?"_

_Hermione glanced down at the ground, biting her lower lip._

**I like the way u freaky like that  
I like the way u freaky like that  
I like the way u freaky like that  
Its an obsession**

Harry knew whatever she was going to say he didn't want to hear. Whenever Hermione began biting her lip it wasn't a good sign. He knew whatever she had to say wasn't going to be happy for him.

Hitting the cushion on the couch, he walked over to the mantle and grabbed the bottle of firewhiskey that had been left from when left the house earlier. He took a big drink before he focused his attention on the picture on the mantle. Why couldn't they be like that now? Hugging and having a good time. Gosh, what would he give to be doing that again.

But that was Ron's job now. If he even treats her like he would. All he wanted was to feel her body against his again. Her touch, her lips, her everything. He would allow her to do whatever she wanted. He wasn't a very jealous person, unlike Ron. She could do whatever she wanted, as long as she came back to him at night.

First, though, he needed her to know how he felt about her. He couldn't tell her. It would complicate things even more. Complication just made her stick to what she knew and right now that was with Ron.

"Damn it!" he yelled throwing the bottle of firewhiskey to the wall, seeing it crash into pieces. That is how is heart felt. Like it was in millions of pieces that could never be put back together.

He then grabbed the picture of them and looking at it one last time, he threw it at the same spot he had the bottle.

That how they were now. Him and Hermione. Shattered.

**Hold up let me dream  
Shorty got me feelin less supreme  
Where my candy, where my cream  
Got your boy feel less supreme  
Hold up wait a minute baby  
you so damn independent  
Loving everything your representing  
Got a lot of money, I love to spend it  
And that's what's up  
and I don't care what people scream  
No I'm blessin when I'm stressin  
My superfly beauty queen  
I'm gonna keep it saucy  
Cuz my money know how I do,  
we go rendezvous, my corazon belongs to you**

_Hermione looked back up at him, a weak smile creeping up on her face. "I pregnant," she said._

_Harry opened his mouth to say something, but couldn't. She was pregnant with is best friends child. What could he do now? Their life was planned out already. Get married, have a child, live happily ever after. And he didn't fit into that equation._

"_That's great Hermione," he finally managed to say, wondering if she knew he didn't mean it._

"_I'm only a few weeks along. But I don't want my wedding dress to be like a zillion sizes to big for me later on so I think we are just going to wait until after we have it," she said, not looking at him._

"_You know if it is a boy or girl yet?" _

"_No…I want a girl but Ron wants a boy."_

_Harry gave a small smile. A little Hermione would be nice…there wasn't enough people like her in the world._

"_Harry…I got to get back," she said placing a hand on his arm to get him to stop walking._

_He stopped and turned to her. "You sure?" he asked. "We could go get a cup of coffee or-'"_

"_I'm sure. Ron will be waking up wondering where I am._

"_Who cares about him?" he thought but couldn't say to her. He just nodded, looking at her._

"_I'll see you around I hope."_

"_Maybe."_

_She bit her lip before turning away, beginning to walk. He watched her for a couple of seconds. "Hermione!" he yelled to her._

_She stopped and turned around. She just shook her head and continued to walk toward Ambrosia Grove, leaving him._

**Amor no es amor (if this ain't love)  
Then what am I feelings (what am I doing wrong)  
Amor, no es amor (if this ain't love)  
Its just an illusion that I have in my heart**

She was pregnant and engaged to be married. He had to face it that she wasn't going to be his now or in the future. But he couldn't allow himself to. Not until he heard it directly from her lips.

He raced back to his bedroom, finally knowing what he had to do. He pulled on a pair of jeans and sweater, half-tripping over his shoes as he reached for his jacket.

It had to end tonight. His sleepless night, hopeful thinking. She had to tell him that it wasn't going to work between them and that she was happy. She had to tell him that or he would drive himself crazy.

But the other side of his mind was telling him that she might not say that at all. She might just smile at him, as if asking what took him so long. And then their life would stop.

He had only one way to find out which one it would be though. His obsession had to stop.

He apparated straight from his room in Godric Hollow to Ambrosia Grove. Luckily, there weren't many houses in the Grove. He didn't have to look far for her house though. Only one house had a light on. If she was like him, that had to be hers. If it weren't, maybe whoever it was would be Quidditch fan.

He went to knock on the door but as he was about to hit it, the door opened. Hermione stood there, still dressed in the clothes she had on earlier.

"Harry…" she breathed, just staring at him, no emotion visible on her face.

**Amor no es amor (if this ain't love)  
Then what am I feelings (what am I doing wrong)  
Amor, no es amor (if this ain't love)  
Its just an illusion that I have in my heart**

**Amor**

0-0-0 **The End** 0-0-0

_**A/N**-_Hi everyone! This story was written for everyone who wanted a sequel to "My Boo." I hope it is what you wanted. Now, if you want another sequel to this one, you tell me what you want. Hermione to stay with Ron or to go to Harry…it is up to you. I'll write it and if you have a song you could like it to go to, leave it in the review.

Please Review…no flames please…

Love From,  
Abbie Haven Snape


End file.
